


This is really happening.

by asiramx



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiramx/pseuds/asiramx
Summary: Jake had been itching to fight the Dark Dragon since he was forced on the run. Now, he might get that opportunity.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Almost done with this fic.  
This legit took two months to start and finish, and honestly I'm not too proud of it but eh, it's done now.  
If you're confused about this fic, you should read:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819753/chapters/49489886  
and  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931881  
Just for context purposes.

"He's not answering." Danny muttered. He stared blankly at Randy's number before setting down on the table in front of him, "I told him to call me when he's home."

"You're worrying too much, bro." Jake responded. He frowned at his bandaged hand. It still stung like hell, "You know how forgetful he gets. Just chill." 

"I  _ am chill _ ."

"Why are you tapping your foot?" Jake pointed out. Danny tapped his foot relentlessly. Usually, Randy would text him back. However, Jake is right. Randy takes ages to respond to one text. It was the waiting Danny could not stand.

"So about the Dark Dragon...." Spud began, letting his voice trail off. Jake looked at him, which screamed 'not now'. 

"It's now or never." Trixie said, "We need a plan." 

"What are a Dragon's weakness?" Tucker asked; it's hard to believe an old powerful creature such like the Dragon can have a measly weakness. 

Jake hesitated on the question. He didn't really want to answer that question. Not like his friends are using it against him. Jake sighed, if he wanted to beat the Dark Dragon. He will have to divulge their weakness to his friends.

"Jake?" Sam prodded. 

"Sphinx hair."

"You mean the creatures from Egypt?" Sam asked, "Why their hair?" 

"Just their hair alone is enough to make us powerless." Jake explained. Jake didn't know what would happen if he faced a Sphinx. The creatures alone are scary enough for him. He couldn’t remember any dragon fighting with a Sphinx and lived to tell the tale. 

Plus, Gramps warned him as long as you don't bother them. You should be fine. But due to people still being able to acquire the Sphinx hair and make them into weapons. It was likely people, very carelessly, still kill Sphinxes. Like the Huntsclan. 

The Huntsclan.

Aw maaan, if they find out about this----"

"Earth to Jakey!"

Jake snapped out of his thoughts, "Sorry, uh, where was I?" He flashed a sheepish smile towards his friends; who all looked at him with concern, "If exposed too long to it. The dragon can revert to its dragon form. Any longer,  _ they can die." _

"Where do we find Sphinx hair?" Danny asked, "I've never seen any in the Ghost Zone." 

"Eh. I can't see them lurking in the Ghost Zone." 

"Does this mean we have to fight a Sphinx?" Spud asked. Jake frowned, if that was the case they would have to go where they originate from. Which would be Egypt. Every so often, they can be seen in Greece. Their appearance is scarce for a reason.

However, there are several places where they can grab Sphinx hair without approaching one directly and, it would be the market in the Magical Community. 

"We're going to New York." He didn't think they would return so soon. Jake avoided treading foot in New York since he left.

"Are you sure?" Spud asked, "Not that I'm against it. It's just, the council is after you now and they might catch you."

"Damn, sure. I want to get rid of the Dark Dragon, so I can return to being the Am-drag." Spud is right. Chances of getting caught are exponentially higher. 

“New York, it is." Danny appeared antsy. He took out his phone and frowned. 

"Danny, he'll call back." Sam reassured, "Randy can handle himself."

"Most of the time." Tucker said with a slight chuckle.

"Not helping Tuck!"

"What?! It's the truth!"

"It's only been several hours, Danny." Jake lets himself sink into the sofa, "You're worse than my dad."

"Hey! Excuse me if I'm worried about my friends! Especially when an evil Dark Dragon is on the loose!" There was this nagging feeling in his head gnawing at him to check on the Ninja. This sense of dread overwhelming him. He toughed it out to be his paranoia that's been progressively worse since Randy and Howard left.

"Are we going through the Ghost Zone or traveling by bus?" Trixie asked. Casting a glance towards the door leading towards the lab. It housed the Ghost portal and several other ghost technologies 

"Ghost Zone. It's the quickest way." Danny said, "I have the coordinates saved. As long as we don't get into trouble. We should be fine."

"The only thing is how we will get into the Magical Community?" Spud asked, "You're already known as the American Dragon---well, not anymore. But, you're a fugitive. One look at you and everyone will pounce."

"I can go, right?" Danny points to himself, "Am I considered part of the Magical Community?" 

"Ghosts? Uh. I'm not---I think so?" Jake said, genuinely confused by this, "Ghosts should be."

"You don't know?"Tuck gawked at him, "Aren't you the magical protector?

"I've dealt with Ghosts." Jake stood up the coach, throwing the hood over his head to obscure his face, "But ghosts isn't my area of expertise, You know what I'm sayin'?

"So, it's a grey area?" Sam quipped. Jake sighed, waving his hand dismissal.

"As soon as we deal with the Sphinx hair, the better." 

\--------

Not choosing to repeat the same mistakes Randy made when he first got here. They cut through the Ghost Zone to New York. Which was easy to find since the ghost activity is strong there.

It had been some time since he went to New York. He forgot how busy the streets were and cold it was, he was nearly shaking at this point. 

According to Jake, they would have to take a train to the magical community but said no more afterwards.

By the time they arrived, The crowd bustled with magical creatures. Tucker, in awe, kept roaming around to the point Sam had to drag him along with her. She didn't blame him as she is also fascinated by the magical community.

Tucker heard of elves partly because of elves being Santa's little helper. He didn't think they existed. A lone unicorn casually walks by him without sparing a glance in his direction.

"My childhood just became a reality." Tucker said in shock.

Jake tightly gripped his hood, his eyes fixated on the ground to avoid suspicion. Danny stood by as a way to protect Jake from being identified. 

"To your left." Jake muttered. 

Danny turned to his left with his friends in tow, he walks in towards a shady-looking store. Inside magical properties are being sold for prices more than their worth.

"Wow." It was Sam's turn to be in awe. Potions of unknown origin lined up on the shelves. A jar of Pixie dust is on the table, undisturbed. She wanted to try all of it. It was unfortunate they were here on different circumstances. 

"Sam." Danny drew their attention towards the orc standing behind the register. 

"Right, uh. Hi?" Sam waved her hand in a greeting. The orc just stared not amused. 

"What do you want?" The orc scowled. 

"Sphinx hair."

The orc arched an eyebrow, "A shipment just came in. That's gonna cost ya." 

"How much?" Danny inquired. He digs in his pocket for his leftover cash. 

"Sphinx hair is as rare as it gets. So, 10,000." 

"We don't have that." Sam frowned, "Do you trade?"

The orc crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the teens, "Sure, I'll bite. What do you have?"

"Empty your pockets, boys." Sam instructed. Danny turned over his pockets only to have leftover change on hand. Tucker pulled out his phone, his PDA and some cash. 

The orc points to the PDA, "What's that?"

"You never seen a PDA before?" Sam asked.

"Nope! I'll trade ya." 

"What?!" Tucker exclaimed; holding his PDA tightly. Sam rolled her eyes, yanking the PDA from his hands and handing it over to the Orc. 

"My PDA." Tucker whined. Reaching his hands out only to be pulled back by Danny.

Danny rolls his eyes, "You don't even use it, Tuck!"

"It's still precious to me."

"Let it go." Sam collected the Sphinx hair from the orc. Well, that was easy enough. She walked out of the store with the Sphinx hair. Jake broke away from the wall he was leaning against, but did not make a move towards her. 

"You okay, Jake?" Trixie asked. She's standing between Spud and Jake. She shot a concerned look over to the dragon.

"Nauseous." Jake stuck his tongue to express his discomfort, "Let's go back."

"You don't want me to pick you up?" Danny joked.

Jake cracked a smile, "I got this, don't worry."

\------ 

He does NOT got this. Even when he is from a distance. The Sphinx hair. He could feel the effects of the hair. It made him queasy, almost ready to barf. His buds, Trixie and Spud held onto him by his arms. 

"You think you can move farther?" Jake wheezed, "Breathing is already hard as it is."

"We're almost to the specter speeder" Danny reassured, quickening his pace, "Then you can rest."

It felt his throat burning despite not eating anything hot. He's in desperate need for water.

Danny's phone rang. He quickly hands the Sphinx hair over to Sam. He draws out his phone and frowned. Danny had to do a double-take before answering.

"Howard?"

"Fenton!"

"What's going on?" Danny tensed up at the sound of Howard's voice. It sounded more panic than his usual annoyed tone. 

"The Dark Dragon, he took Randy. I don't know where---"

"Where are you?!" Danny demanded. Trying to shove down the burst of anger. He is more angry at himself for putting Randy in harm's way. No, for putting both of them in harm's way. Damn it, he should have known. 

"Danny?" Sam spoke up. He felt a slight touch. But all he could do is flinch. Danny moves away to get a semblance of privacy. He wanted to avoid snapping at her even if she is trying to help him. 

"At Norrisville High."

"What?" Danny asked confused. He recalled the tall clock tower attached to the school. He recalled Norrisville High School as a big school and the interior somewhat fancy for his taste, "O-oh. Yeah, right. Are you okay?"

There is a pause on the other end of the line. Danny waited calmly or as patiently as one could be after finding out your friend has gotten hurt because of you. His fingers twitch in agitation as silence greeted him on the other end of the line.

"Yo, Danny." Jake walked up behind him. Danny turned around to see Jake leaning on the wall again. His face regaining some color since he is far away from the Sphinx hair. Danny held his hand up to shush him. 

"I'm fine."

"No. I  _ need _ to know if you're okay, Howard."

A crackled sigh is heard, "The Dark Dragon did a number on me. Okay? Just get here as soon as you can."

Danny clenched his eyes shut. Bending down on both of his knees. He inhales sharply, in and out. Like what Sam instructed him. 

"What happened?!" Jake snapped. With his claws out, he swirled Danny rather roughly, so he can look Jake in the eyes, "Look at me!"

"The Dark Dragon." Danny's eyes opened again. His green eyes glowed a bright emerald. It clearly meant; he means business, "He hurt Randy and Howard. I think he was waiting for them in Norrisville." 

"It's not your fault." Jake loosens his grip on Danny's shirt, "You didn't know."

"I should have known, Jake. I will fix this." White rings blink into extending up to his chest, then to his hair, "whatever it takes!"

\-----

"You're telling me---" Tucker observed Danny pacing up and down in the Specter Speeder, "That the Dark Dragon came to Norrisville? What for? Randy has nothing to do with this.”

"That's the million dollar question." Trixie said, she got sick and tired of Danny pacing back and forth. She preferred to stare outside. It was stressing herself to see the Ghost Boy pace up and down repeatedly.

"To hurt us, that's why." Jake snatched Danny by his jumpsuit, "Bro. I'm just as nervous as you are. Sit down. You're driving us crazy with the pacing." 

"Are we seriously going through the Land of Shadows? We need that scary-looking book R.C has." Spud questioned, "How are we supposed to find a portal to Norrisville?"

"We’re going to find it. Which is why Danny and I are going outside." 

"We'll go ahead." Danny said, flashing a reassuring smile to his friends. His mouth twitched from how wide his smile was. 

"This place is massive!" Tucker saw the floating debris nearly miss the specter speeder. So far, they haven't been seen by any monsters. That could change in an instant and didn't want to jinx it. 

"And cool!" Sam appeared more enamored by the Land Of Shadows than her friends, "But, it's not dark and scary at all!"

"Sorry to disappoint you. We're not staying long." Danny pressed a button on the side of the door.

"Don't get eaten by monsters now!" Sam called out to both boys with a wave. For once, since the call with Howard. Danny genuinely smiled. With a wave, he leaves the speeder. 

A loud cry echoes a distance away. Nothing the duo has ever heard before. To their right, a massive skeletal whale floats with a dozen birds following closely behind him.

"What the hell...." Was all Sam said through the mouthpiece Danny is wearing on his ear.

"Is that a whale?" Jake watched it carefully as it drifts by; without bothering none of the group.

"Even the Ghost Zone isn't this freaky!" Tucker exclaimed, "This is beyond creepy!" 

"Is it coming here?" Jake’s eyes followed the whale moving on by, perturbed by the flock trailing behind the whale.

"Don't think so." Danny frowned.

"I'm taking a picture of this!" From the other side of the mic, Spud is scrambling in the background for said camera. 

"Of a flying dead whale? Why?!" Trixie yelled, "Sit down, Spud!"

A spark briefly ignited in front of them. The specter speeder behind them halted. Danny stared, before he can question what just happened. A rift opened, the Dark Dragon appearing at the other end.

Without hesitation, Jake flew towards the rift. A flicker of hatred flashes across his face. As soon as he drew closer, the rift closed. 

"He's getting into the Land Of Shadows." Danny appeared just as venomous as Jake, "I have a little surprise waiting for him." 

Once again, the rift opened. Much bigger this time. Clutched in the Dark Dragon's hand is the Ninja badly injured. The two surged forward to get to the other side.

"As soon as you get to Norrisville. Tend to Howard. We'll keep the Dark Dragon busy." Danny advised his friends, "Don't stop."

"Danny---"

"Don't  _ stop _ , Sam." 

The Dark Dragon reached his hand inside the rift. His crooked smile widened upon seeing Jake. Unlike the Dark Dragon. Jake was not amused in the slightest. 

"Cover your ears." Danny breathed in and screamed at the top of his lungs, the wail echoed towards the rift. The Dark Dragon drew his hand back to block out Danny's ghostly wail.

Jake unplugged his ears and went through the rift, not sparing the Dark Dragon time to fight back. A stream of fire escapes Jake's mouth towards the Dark Dragon.

The dragon saw this coming and countered Jake's fire with his own. Embers scattering everywhere. 

"Let go of R.C, You ass!" Jake snapped. 

The Dark Dragon held Randy up by his scarf, "I always wondered why we had Randy tag along. He is so weak, even with the Ninja Mask on." 

"We?" Jake scoffed, "You and I aren't alike." 

"Is that what you believe?" The Dark Dragon laughed, "Are you still in denial?"

"Shut up!" Danny emerged from below the ground, punching the dragon with as much strength he can muster up, "That's for Randy!"

The Dark Dragon stumbled back from the punch. Angry, he should have seen that coming.

"And this is from me!" Danny hurls ectoplasm towards the Dark Dragon. This time, The Dark Dragon is ready for his attack. He uses his tail to block his attack. 

"Ha! Is that all you got, Fenton?!" The Dark Dragon mocked.

"Let him go!" Danny sneered. His eyes bright emerald. His fists engulfed in green, "I'm not going to ask you again."

"You wouldn’t hit an old friend, would you?" The Dark Dragon mused, the ninja swaying from side to side by his scarf. 

"You're not Jake."

"I have some bad news for you then, Fenton." The Dark Dragon tossed the Ninja like trash. His form changed once again to a much taller Jake. Danny did a double-take, lowering himself from the sky to get a better look. 

"H-How?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should REALLY be working on my Voltron fic but this was ready to go.

"From one to ten, how much pain are you going through?" Trixie asked, noting the burns he sustained from being electrocuted. 

"How about a hundred?" He sarcastically retorted. Trixie gave him an 'I'm trying to help you' look. Howard sighed, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just mad I couldn't do more to help."

"You're so lucky I took a med kit with me." Sam said, she made for some clean bandages from the kit, binding it securely across his waist. Howard grunted in response, his claws sinking into the concrete. 

"Where's Cunningham?" Howard asked yet again, "Is he hurt?"

"Danny and Jake are on it, Big H. Don't worry." This wasn't the first time Howard asked, and it wouldn't be the last. Tucker felt bad for the kid because he understood his fear. 

Howard didn't appear persuaded. For good reason, Randy may have made progress as the Ninja this past year. He still has a lot to learn. The Ninja may have stood face to face with the Sorcerer. But, he barely made it. So, excuse him for worrying about his bro being out facing the Dark Dragon. 

All he recalled from his hazy remember was that they had the upper hand until both of them were struck down by lighting. Even the Sorcerer’s magic wasn’t that strong. 

Howard grunted, this is the second time this happened. He might have to speak to the Ninja about HIS concern after the battle. 

He peeked at the strand of hair Sam is holding, "What is that?" Howard points out. Sam looked down at the lock of hair. Remembering the fact, they’re supposed to use the hair against the Dark Dragon.

"I forgot about the Sphinx hair." Spud said, "How are we supposed to use it, anyway?"

"Uh." All of them did not have the time to use the Sphinx Hair to their advantage. Howard frowned, tilting his head in confusion.

"What does it do?"

"The Sphinx’s hair is a dragon off switch." Tucker explained, "What are we doing? Waltz in there and show the Dark Dragon the Sphinx hair. Hoping it will work on him?"

"No, that's dumb." Sam sighed, "We didn't even think about what we would do with the Sphinx hair."

"You can forge it into a sword?" Howard offered then shrugged. Unsure if his plan would even work, "I've seen Cunningham ask S.Ward Smith to craft weapons for him. You can ask him." 

"S.Ward Smith?" Trixie asked, "who's that?" 

"The school's Swordsmith." Sam gives one last tug on the bandages before she pulls his shirt down.

"The school has a Swordsmith?" Tucker looks at the school building in confusion, "Man, Norrisville is weird."

"Come on. I'm sure he will be **thrilled** hearing about two dragons fighting." Of course, Howard is being sarcastic once again. With Sam's help, he gets up. Wincing at the sheer pain his burns are giving him. 

\-----

"No." Jake shook his head repeatedly in desperation, "No! You're not me. You CAN'T be me. I'm the American Dragon. I protect people not destroy them!" If the Dark Dragon isn’t messing with him. It meant, he was the only Dragon captivated by evil. Dark magic no less.

Gramps crammed dark magic being off limits in his head since the moment he started being the American Dragon. How, he did not follow the most basic rule is beyond him. 

_ Weeeelll _l, He broke the rules all the time. He always made up for it. It should count.

"Was the American Dragon, Jake. _ Was _. That's behind us now." 

"No, you're some washed up Dragon pretending to be me." Jake hissed through his teeth, "I would never betray my family or my friends. If you're me. You would know this---"

"Dark Magic can be tempting." Black smoke appears at the Dark Dragon's fingertips, "Very, Very tempting."

"What happened to my family?!" Jake demanded. The Dark Dragon balked at his question, "What did you do?!"

"I will say this. Gramps is disappointed in us."

"Disappointed in _ you." _ Jake sharpened his claws, "Not me. I've still got time. I can fix this."

"Honestly, you talk too damn much!" A ball of ice swirls to life in Danny's hands. He fires at the Dark Dragon. The much younger Jake didn't have time to transform back. The ball of ice collides with the much older Jake, knocking him back. 

"Get R.C" Jake commanded, his tone serious. Danny hesitated. Not wanting to leave the younger Dragon behind.

"Not without you." The thought of abandoning Jake here with his other half made him feel like he was being a terrible friend, He could not leave Jake behind to face the Dark Dragon. It's not how he rolls, "Don't even think of hogging the Dark Dragon for yourself. I want to kick his ass too." 

"Save Randy first, so we can kick his ass together." Relief graced upon his lips, "I'll distract him, No ifs, ands, or butts about it."

"I trust you." Danny took off flying into the air. Wow, Danny has gotten better in terms of his powers. He, too, had some tricks up his sleeves. Jake might as well try it on the Dark Dragon. He's been itching to use it on someone. 

"You have to be a moron for dabbling in Dark Magic." Jake looked at his older self with a hint of disgust, "That's like rule number one of the things you don't do as the American Dragon.”

"We'll, you wanted Rose to regain her memories---" His elder self is cut off by the swish of his younger self's tale. The Dark Dragon flipped over and landed on his feet with ease, "You know I'm getting sick of being knocked around!" 

"Keep her name out of your mouth!" Jake snarled, "she has nothing to do with this!" He used his sharp claws, intending to swipe at the Dark Dragon. In a cloud of blue smoke, Jake returns to his darker dragon form. 

"She has everything to do with this."

\-------

"You and the Ninja must be out of your damn minds!" The Swordsmith exclaimed rather annoyed than scared about what is transpiring outside of the school. He is used to and quite frankly has seen worse than Dragons during his time.

"How many times we have to tell Ninjas to **NOT** tell anyone your damn secret!" S.Ward Smith has never met Ninja this dumb since the Ninja of 89' and that was a whole different story for another day.

"I get it." Howard grumbles in response, "Can I tell you later? Preferably, when there aren't two dragons killing each other outside!"

"Sooo, school Swordsmith? How is that a thing?" Tucker examined the room with keen interest. S.Ward Smith watched him like a hawk, "Don't be like the Ninja and break things I worked hard on."

"Uh, Mr.Smith?" Sam asked,"I heard you can help us." 

"Who told you?" The Swordsmith answered defensively, "You aren't even supposed to know I work for the Ninja." He flashes an irritated look over to the red-head, Did Howard tell you he is also a giant chicken demon?"

"I'm no chicken!"

"Mr. Smith? We need to know how to embed the Sphinx Hair to a weapon." Spud intervened before this conversation to another drawn out argument, "It's important."

"Sphinx hair?" S.Ward Smith quirked his eyebrow in curiosity, "You killed a Sphinx? They're hard to find and harder to kill."

"No. We didn't go that route. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here." Trixie replied, "Can you do it? Dragon's are---" she paused, hesitating on revealing her friend's weakness. She sighed, pushing her grievances aside, "They're weak to Sphinx hair."

S.Ward smith looked towards her direction. Not responding for several minutes. Completing on rather to help a bunch of strangers or not.

"Ninja owes me for this." 

"Thank you!' Sam said with relief, "Thank you!" 

"It will take some time."

"Why?"

"_ Well _, I'm blind for one thing."

\-------

"R.C." Danny cradles the Ninja. Explosion of fire happening in the background. It felt so close, Danny could feel the heat. He gently shakes the Ninja in order for him to wake up, "Come on, R.C. say something."

"Jake..." He muttered under his mask, "Jake." He kept repeating the Dragon's repeatedly. Danny looked at the suit for any signs of injuries. Scratch marks littered his body. Some deeper than others.

The Ninja shot up from the ground. A scream escapes his lips. The pain from his wounds greeting him. Danny clutched onto the Ninja, in a hasty way. His grip tightening with the sound of Jake falling from the sky, he caught himself mid-air and soared towards the Dark Dragon hovering above.

"Fenton?" Randy winced. Wriggling away or at least trying to. To his surprise, Danny held on, "What happened? What are you doing here?"

"Howard called me." Danny loosens his grip on the younger teen.

"Howard!" The Ninja tugs on the fabrics of his suit, "He's hurt! Danny, I have to get to him!”

"He's fine. He's with Sam and Tucker." Randy took a deep breath to relax himself, "Jake. He is the Dark Dragon."

"I know." 

Danny felt a force wrapping its hands around his throat. The ghost boy kicked at the air. Below him, the Ninja stared at him wide-eyed. 

The Dark Dragon emerged from the sky, "Ninja, you survived? I don't know what I was expecting from you. I was hoping you stayed down."

"Drop him." Jake warned. His eyes reptilian as a sign he was not to be toyed with, especially by his older self, "Or, I'll hurt you." 

"Not if I hurt Fenton." The Dark Dragon used is dark magic to apply pressure on the Ghost's windpipes. 

Again. Randy felt the orb creeping into his mind. Conflicted between longing and wanting to destroy it. If he destroyed the orb the blast would affect all of them. He felt his hand idly reach for the orb. Its whispers calling out for him to use it against the Dark Dragon. The last time he used it, the Dark Dragon seemed somewhat effected by the use. Not by much, enough for him to stall the Dark Dragon. Just when he was about to use the orb, he is snapped out of his thoughts by Jake. 

Jake dove towards the Dark Dragon. The Dark Dragon rolls his eyes. Done playing with his younger self. Blue bindings appeared from the soil encroaching itself around the American Dragon. "You will stay here until I finish your friends. I'm going to make you watch. First the trio, then our friends and finally, our family." 

Jake roared at him, "I will never** EVER** turn into a freak like you!"

Danny's eyes widened when he heard those words. It's what he told Dark Danny when they fought. Danny felt he was back in Amity Park with Dark Dan again. Now wasn't the time to have panic attacks. Especially when he could barely breathe. 

"Hold on tight, Fenton." Randy reassured the ghost boy. The dragon directs his gaze towards the Ninja. His look of amusement all but vanished and replaced with contempt. 

"I never liked you, Ninja." Dark smoke swirls into his hands, "From the moment I met you, you were a thorn in my backside. I've seen more fighters and they're not as bad as you.You always shouting your catch-phrases and being a constant nuisance to everyone around you. Honestly? You were the first to go for many reasons. An idiot like you, got a powerful mask made with Tengu feathers and you squander it by your stupidity, once I’m done with you, I’m going to strip that mask from you and tear it to shreds!”

"We'll guess what?! You're going to hate me more!" Golden swirls engulfed in his hands, the sand below him contorted and formed into sand Ninjas, "Attack!"

The Ninjas went for the attack. They dodged the barrage fireballs hurtling towards them. One of the Ninja's disappear within the sand and reappeared behind the Dark Dragon. It swung the sword behind the dragons back, drawing blood. 

The Dark Dragon screeched, turning around. He swiped at the Sand Ninja. The Ninja melted into Sand as a result.

The bindings unwrapped itself from Jake, "Stop showing off, Cunningham!" He wanted his hand on the Dark Dragon. It disgusted him. His older self, resorting to Dark Magic.

It made his blood boil, dragging her name into this. The fact she doesn't know who he is still hurts him. It was a constant reminder he should have stopped her from making that wish. All in all, it was for the best.

Jake wondered how she felt about him if she ever found out he stooped so low. In a way, he was glad his friends weren't here to witness this fight. Everyone, Trixie included, told him it was time to move on.

It seems like the older version of himself did not listen to anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change things to the plot which was why it took a bit longer than usual to post. So basically: Danny and Randy can hurt the Dark Dragon without worrying that they'll hurt the current Jake. It was a huge flaw in my opinion and I couldn't provide a work around. That is the only change I made.

Jake could feel the heat burning up in his lungs. Like hell he lets the Dark Dragon get away with this. He was not leaving here until The Dragon is taken care of.  _ For good.  _

The sensation is much more intense. Like a spark igniting inside of him. It kept growing bigger and bigger until finally.

Fire descended upon the Dark Dragon. It struck the Dark Dragon, an enormous explosion sounded off where the Dark Dragon has been hit. 

"Woah..." Jake said in surprise by his own power, "That was... Something."

Danny gasped for much-needed air. His blue face returning to its pale complexion. 

The sky crackled above them. Randy panicked, dashing towards Danny to protect him, "Heads up! This is what brought me down!" 

"Jake..." Danny croaked out, "He's still out there." 

"Jake?!" Randy exclaimed. He searched frantically. Randy found the red lanky Dragon heading towards him. 

The lighting jotted down from the sky. Danny held his hands in the air. A green dome encased them. The lighting struck the shield. Danny faltered, the shield nearly breaking from the lightning strength.

"When did he get this strong?!" Danny shouted. Randy pats down every weapon in his arsenal to use to help Danny. Howard is out of commission and some of his attacks barely worked.

"So how are we supposed to beat Future Jake?!" Randy panicked, "We're screwed if we don't figure anything out!"

"The Sphinx hair." The ghost boy’s eyes widened need upon realization, "Sam! She has it!"

\-------

"You think we should help him?" Tucker watched the Swordsmith work. The older man has their back towards all of them. He grumbled under his breath about the Ninja's stupidity. 

"So, are these swords the Past Ninjas?" Spud asked. Some swords are planted on the ground. Most of the swords are unusable or broken. On one sword, it had The Norisu symbol imprinted on the hilt. Despite that, the blade is cracked. 

The Swordsmith had meant to repair them, but had no time. 

S.Ward Smith swirled around to face Spud, "Don't touch that! It's valuable and costs more than your life!" 

“Sorry! sorry!” Spud held his hands up in surrender. Trixie pulls Spud towards her to keep an eye out for him. 

“To answer your question, yes. It's the sword, the past Ninja’s used. All broken because they play stupid!” S.Ward Smith swung his tool around liberally. This prompted an eye roll from Howard as he was used to his ranting. 

“Get on with it!” Howard snapped, “The Ninja doesn’t have much time!”

“You hold your tongue, boy!” He points a sharp tool at Howard, “I’m almost ready! You think mending Sphinx hair with an arrow is easy work?!”

“Well, everyone is getting destroyed out there by the Dark Dragon! You expect me to sit here?!”

“You’re more than welcome to join their fight! You are a bird demon after all!” S.Ward smith snapped back, “I’m surprised you didn’t pummel him already!” 

“I TRIED!”

"Alright!" Trixie pressed her hand against her temples in irritation, "We get it?! We have a serious crisis on our hands!"

"Didn't hit hard enough." The Swordsmith stepped back from the table. His eyes shone with pride, "And done! It's what I can do on short notice. One shot is all it takes."

"Thank you." Sam said, relieved. "You helped so much." 

"Who's gonna shoot it?" Spud asked, pointing at the sickly green arrow lying on the table.

"One of you dummies." The Swordsmith frowned, "Make sure to strike em' where it hurts."

"The Ninja could do it." Howard said. Barely, he couldn't fling a Ninja ball at his enemy right. What makes him think the Ninja can shoot an arrow?

"We have one shot at this." Tucker warned. 

"Ha!" Spud burst out into tiny giggles. Trixie rolled her eyes, shoving Spud gently. 

"What?"

"You said one shot! Get it as in shooting the arrow---" 

"Let's go." Sam groaned.

\-----

Danny places a protective hand in front of the Ninja. In the background, Jake fought his double. As the fight drove on, his speed decreased. Several deep gashes can be seen on both dragon’s bodies. 

Danny inhaled sharply before screaming. His ghostly wail disturbed below him. 

Both dragons reeled back from the wail. Jake felt like his ears will shatter. Beneath him the Dragon could barely hold out on his own. Some powerful Dragon he was,can’t even handle a ghostly wail.

"Arise my Shadow Dragons!"

From the ground, smokes of shadows emerge. A shadowy claw gripped around the Ninja's ankles. With one swish of his sword, the shadow's hands vanished. 

"Oh, please!" Jake mocked. Upon contact with Jake's fire. They vanished. But every time Jake took down a Shadow Dragon. More seemed to emerge. 

One swiped at Danny's face. It's claws digging into his skin. Danny yelped, blasting it with his echo ray. He cursed at himself. He should easily turn intangible without getting distracted by the shadow dragons. 

"Idea!" The Ninja said, "I have an idea!" 

The Ninja snatched an orb from his suit, "A little warning. Close your eyes. It will blind you." He said followed by him throwing the ball into the ground. A bright light escaped the ball, as instructed. Danny kept his eyes shut. 

The light reached the shadows, several shadow dragons screeched in pain before vanishing. 

Jake and the Dark Dragon weren't so lucky. Jake didn't have the time to avert his gaze from the bright light. For a moment, he thought he had gone blind from the intense light. It took several moments to open his eyes again. Red spots danced in his vision. 

"Sorry, Jake!" The Ninja called out to him.

"Give me a warning!"

"I did!"

"Pesky Ninja!" The Dark Dragon hissed. He smashed his fist on the ground. The Earth shook, tendrils of Dark Magic emerged from the debris. 

"Aw, come on!" The Ninja whined, "It will take forever to clean up Norrisville now!" 

"No time for complaining!" Danny snatched Randy by his arm and lifted him off the ground. The ground where they both stood, crumbled. Creating a huge hole. 

"Guys!" Jake flew towards his friends. The tendrils reached up, composing into a hand. Jake blasted it away from him before the hand got too close.

"You're not going anywhere!" The Dark Dragon laughed, "Now watch as I strike your friends from the sky---" The Dark Dragon conjured up electricity from his fingers, he points it towards Danny and Randy. 

"No!" Jake cried out in desperation. He flew as fast as he could. Pushing every bit of himself to get to his friends on time. Faster. Faster, go faster! Damn it! Why are you moving so slow?!

"Guys! Move!" Jake screamed, "Now!"

From a distance, Danny swings his arm. Randy looked up, horrified. Danny needed to focus on deflecting The Dark Dragon's next attack. 

"Danny!" Randy clung onto the Ghost Boy tightly.

The Tengu punches a hole in the Dark Dragon’s stomach. The Dark Dragon felt the blow of the punch, blood spurting out of his mouth. The Dark Dragon growled, holding his stomach protectively. 

“Howard!” The Ninja exclaimed. Danny flew towards stable ground. The Ninja jumped down in a hurry. Grateful his friend is alive and safe, “You’re okay!”

“Danny!” Sam called out; she waved his hand to signal him. Danny's eyes widened, watching the specter speeder halt to a stop. The ghost boy paled, seeing his friends tread into a dangerous battlefield, he looked back, the Tengu had the Dark Dragon preoccupied at the moment. 

“Sam!”

“Forgetting something?” Tucker steps out of the vehicle. With a smirk, he holds up the green arrow in Danny’s face. Danny’s eyes widen upon realization that the arrow is the Sphinx hair. There was just one problem. He didn’t know how to shoot an arrow. However, he felt tempted to lodge the arrow into the Dark Dragon’s eye out of spite. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Give the arrow to the Ninja! I think he can use his weapon to shoot the Dark Dragon!” Spud jumped out of the vehicle, “Where’s Jake?!”

“Which Jake are we talking about here?” Even when he is beat up and close to exhaustion, he still had the urge to joke.

"Wait, what do you mean by which Jake?" Trixie blinked. She isn't sure if she wished to know, "Does that mean the Dark Dragon is actually Jake?"

"In the flesh." 

"How? No way Jake can turn evil!" Spud directed his glance at the Dark Dragon. Tall and massive, he came a lot stronger than this Jake, casting spells Spud is sure Jake didn't know yet.

“Only heard bits and pieces of it. Something to do with Rose?”

Both are quiet at the mention of her name. Trixie sighed. It didn't make much sense to her. She wasn't getting the full story here. He turned evil? For Rose? No way in hell Rose would ever accept this. 

Not his grandpa. Not his family, and certainly not her and Spud. When this is all over, she was going to smack some sense into Jake. Turning evil for Rose, how cliche can you get?

"Ouch." Spud said, "It sounds like he became obsessed."

"I'm kicking his ass." Trixie fixated on Jake, "for being so dumb." Jake looked like he was slowing down. One arm held in his stomach, blood stained his mouth. 

"I have to go." Danny said, "Stay back and be safe. I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"Careful." Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's waist, "Don't get yourself killed." She placed her head on his chest. Sam hears wheezing, which alarmed her. She opens her mouth to speak, but Danny lets her go, leans down and gives her a peck on her cheek. 

"Only half-dead, remember?" He grins, "I seriously have to go." 

\------

"It seems I didn't strike you down hard enough." The Dark Dragon scowled. His claws grow sharper. 

"And I won't let you make that opportunity again." The Ninja cried out, "Ninja Tengu Air Fist!"

  
The blow leaves the Dark Dragon gasping for air. He heaved, the strength of the Tengu is something you don’t underestimate, if used right.The next punch the Dark Dragon predicted, before Howard landed a punch. He claws at the Tengu’s eye. The Bird Demon fell back, shrieking in pain. 

“Shit!” Randy cursed. He could feel the blood pooling down his face, “That honkin’ hurt!”

“One of the Tengu’s biggest flaws was to connect both the creature and you in the suit. A huge crutch if not used right” With a snap of his fingers, blue flames devoured his hand, “Now let me show you what true pain is.” 

“Nope!” A voice called from the air. The Dark Dragon looks up annoyed, to spot Jake diving towards him in a speed of light. The Dragon slams into his future self, culminating in an explosion.

“Woah.” From Randy’s point of view, it looked like a meteor hit the Dark Dragon instead of Jake. Randy felt a cold touch on his shoulder. The Ninja spins around to find Danny staring at him, a weak smile pasted across his face, his eyes tired from the endless fighting. In his hands; is the arrow. 

“You have a bow?” Danny asked, “Please tell me you know how to shoot?”

“Uh?” Randy looks down at the arrow with skepticism, “What is that?”

“This is important!”

“Yes! Kind of?! I’m still learning!”

“That will have to do.” Danny sighed, turning the arrow over to Randy, “It’s a Dragon’s weakness.”

“Will it kill him?” Randy frowned from within his mask, “The Dark Dragon, I mean.”

Danny hesitated, all he gathered was the Sphinx hair is a Dragon’s off switch. He did not think far enough to consider it will kill the Dark Dragon. The Dark Dragon is still Jake. His friend. In short, Danny wasn’t positive. Or, if there will be any ramifications once he has Randy shot the Dark Dragon. 

Jake did feel weak when he came into contact with the Sphinx hair. He was a few feet away from it.

“Are you okay with this?”

Randy sighed, “Will our Jake be okay?”

“I don’t see why not?” Danny shrugged. He felt odd. All three have been wailing on the Dark Dragon since they got here. Mostly, they justified it. The Dark Dragon came here and attacked Norrisville, its citizens, and more importantly, Randy. He deserved everything coming to him. 

“All right.” Jake had the Dark Dragon busy, drawing his attention away from his two friends below the surface. He was all pumped up; The Dark Dragon tiring from being hit from all directions. Like the current Jake, he was not ready to give up just yet. He crawled up from beneath the ground. 

“Had enough?” Jake said, cocky. 

Three shadow orbs appear in mid-air, the orbs were split up into smaller ones, Finally they split up, turning into projectiles. Jake quickly maneuvered around them, wincing at the ones that hit him. It hit his waist and his face. Jake was going to feel the pain in the morning.

He should consider himself lucky it didn’t hit his wings. 

“Cunningham!”

“Okay!” Keep cool, Cunningham. You had some training in archery. You can do this. The Ninja takes out a slick black bow from behind his back. He reaches his hand back, feeling the arrow slide into his hand as if the suit knew what he wanted. 

Though, your aim sucks. 

The Ninja outlines his shot with the Dark Dragon. Debating where he was going to shoot at. The Ninja didn’t have time to decide. He had to do it. With a sigh, he pulls back on the arrow, causing the arrow to release. 

The hiss of the arrow soared through the air. The arrow penetrated the Dark Dragon’s chest, making the dragon scream in pain. The screams reached The Ninja’s ears. 

“You did it, Ninja!” Danny said, “You did it!”

“Is he dead?”

“Face it. You lost.” Jake hovered over the Dark Dragon, “Cut your losses and surrender.”

The Dark Dragon turned back to his human form. Jake grimaced, seeing his much older self fall from grace, “You think I will willingly go back to the Dragon Council? They’ll kill me, Jake. Is that what you want?”

“Where did you come from?” Jake sneers, “From the future?”

“What do YOU think?” The Dark Dragon mocked. His eyes peeled away from his younger self to focus on the green arrow lodged above his heart. For an incompetent Ninja, he knew how to strike a dragon down with one shot. He could have died if the Ninja set his mind to it. 

“Where’s Rose?” A growl escapes Jake’s lips. He presses his foot against the Dark Dragon’s windpipe. 

The older Jake grinned. Which pissed him off even more. He applied more pressure on his neck. The Dark Dragon started choking. 

“Jake!” Danny flew over to him. He yanks Jake back by his shoulders, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Getting answers!”

“That’s not very smart of you.” The Ninja chimed in, “You’ll suffocate yourself to death!”

“He’s not me.”

“D-Denial M-uch?” The Dark Dragon croaked. Jake turned around, tempted to punch his face or to do something shut him up for just one minute. 

  
"What are you doing?!” Danny demanded, squeezing the Dragon's shoulders. 

"Maybe the council can see reason once I hand him over to them. Hand us over." 

"No!" Randy gasps, "No! They'll lock you away!" 

"I can't just keep running, dude." 

"Jake!" Trixie exclaims. Both of Jake's friends jumped on the dragon, grasping onto him. Trixie hugged the longest. Jake patted her back to comfort her.

"We're going home." Jake finally says after Trixie released him. 

"What?! But, what about the council?" Spud asked. Giving Jake a worried look. 

"I need to see Gramps. I miss him." 

"Do you want us to come with you?" Sam offered. Danny looked crushed. Even with the Dark Dragon down for the count. Jake wanted to return home. It was inevitable. He would have to go home. 

"I can't have you guys involved anymore." Danny flinched at the idea of letting Jake go. 

"Wouldn't the Dragon council know you were fighting here?" Randy asked, looking at the Dark Dragon with worry, "Is he going to die?" 

  
"Why should you care, Ninja?" The Dark coughed, grasping at the arrow, "You almost killed me." 

"You're my friend. I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Then, why is there an arrow lodged into my chest?" 

"You attacked my town! You and your shadow thingies!" The Ninja shouted. A loud pat on the back directs his attention from the Dark Dragon towards his best friend, Howard. He looked disheveled. And, tired. Otherwise, Howard is fine.

"Enough!" Danny shot back, "We can't leave you behind, dealing with the Dark Dragon on your own! Let me help you. I'm sure The Dragon Council will understand." 

"If something happened in the future that caused me to act like this. I need to find out. He will cease existing if I'm able to figure it out." 

"We're not afraid of a bunch of Dragons, you know?" Tucker whistled. So, the arrow did work. Tucker had his doubts for a moment. He was glad that he was proven wrong or things might have been worse. It was too bad the arrow didn't strike the Dark Dragon in the heart. 

  
"I have a responsibility as the American Dragon to---"

"Oh now, you're responsible?" Trixie snorted. 

"I miss New York." 

"Me too." Spud sighed, "Are you sure you want to go back?" 

"Yes." Jake nodded, "We're taking the Dark Dragon with us."

"Joy." He sneered at his younger self, "You will doom yourself too if you take me in." 

"Quiet or I'll push the arrow in deeper." Jake threatened, holding his foot as if he was going to do it.

"Will you call us when you resolve this?" Sam asked, hopeful. She glances at Danny. His displeasure is evident. His mouth in a firm line, his eyes glued to the Dark Dragon for any sudden movements. 

"I will." Jake said. He felt guilty for lying to Sam. Truth be told, he will be dealing with the Dragon council directly. He would have to tell them everything without naming Danny and Randy. Or any other potential witnesses. The Council knows nothing about them and Jake intended to keep it that way.

The rest, well, there is no coming back. The Dark Dragon is proof enough that his life took a wrong turn. His fate is sealed. The Dragon Council might put him on trial, lock him away or worse.

Destroy him.

Jake gulped. 

"Jake. Come on, you can chill here!" Randy offered, "There's a spare bedroom. We'll lock the Dark Dragon somewhere!"

"Cunningham, let it go. He seems pretty set on it" Howard frowned. 

Randy slumps his shoulders.

"Danny?" Sam quipped. Waiting for his response. He is oddly quiet. It made both of his friends worry.

"If you don't come out of there alive, I'm coming after you. " Danny said, adamant. Jake smiled, but Danny wasn't joking around. Even after everything happened, he still failed to protect him. There wasn't much he could do if Jake insists upon returning. 

  
"I-I'll go to Clockwork and I'll go back in time." Danny sniffed. The ghost Boy lightly punched Jake on the shoulder, "I will miss you, bro." 

  
"Yeah, let's not do that." Jake laughed somberly.

"Like Danny said, we'll come after you." The Ninja takes off his mask. The black leather bindings unwrap itself from the teen. Showing an exhausted teen. 

"You think you can take up highly trained dragons?" Jake asked. 

"I can try!"

"How are we getting home?" Trixie asked, "I'm just about done with the Ghost Zone and that other place?"

"Land of Shadows?" Randy answers. Randy brought the orb from within his suit, "I can teleport you to NYC."

"Not a good idea, Cunningham." Howard stares at the orb. The stank within the orb glows, waiting to be used. 

"It'll be fine." 

"It won't be." Howard grunts, "You know it gets the better of you."

"I can handle it." He reaffirms with authority. Howard backs up, tucking his hands into his pocket.

"Alright. I'll punch you if you go corrupt." 

"I expect you to, buddy." Randy ruffles his hair. Much to Howard's chagrin. 

"I swear if we end up in a different world." Trixie sighed. At this rate, it prepares her for the worst. She reaches her hand out towards Jake's face and yanks it.

"Ow!" Jake yelps. She pressed tighter on his face. It took until Spud to jump in and take her hand away for her to stop.

"What was that for, Trix?!"

"For being an idiot." She scowls, "For turning into that!" She points her finger towards the Dark Dragon.

"You're in trouble now." The Dark Dragon mocked.

"Can it!" Jake hissed at the Dragon with contempt, "Traitor!" 

"Technically, you're calling yourself the traitor---" Jake, provoked, forces the arrow deeper into the Dark Dragon's chest. His look of hatred intensifies.

"Jake!" Danny intervenes, snatching his hand, "Stop!" His eyes flared a vivid green as a warning to the Dark Dragon to back off. The Dark Dragon responded with a twisted smirk. Finding this amusing.

"Danny." Jake's hateful demeanor drops. His face lightens, the corners of his mouth trembled with agitation, "He's pissing me off." 

"Cut that shit out!" Jake heard Trixie in the background, cursing at his future self as if she was talking to the Jake Long, she always knew.

"Why?" Spud asked the Dark Dragon, "Why come back here to attack us? We're your friends!"

"Was." The Dark Dragon coughed. Sweat drips down his face. His hands shook like jello as the Sphinx hair took its toll on him. 

A hint of concern is clear on Jake's face. He stares down at the Dark Dragon, at himself. He wasn't sure how to feel about this. No one back aside from his friends believed he became the Dark Dragon. Now, that it turned out to be true. Who knows how Gramps might react. 

  
The Dark Dragon answered with disappointment. Jake had a feeling it was much worse.

"Uh." Randy interrupted once more, "NYC or no?"

"Give us a moment; R.C." Danny held a firm grip on his friend, "I need Jake to promise me something."

"What?" Hot air exits his nose, "He's crossing a very thin line."

"Don't lose yourself." Danny said. Jake blinked at him in surprise. He laughs harshly. Perhaps to ease the tension in the air or for his own sanity, "I'm fine."

"I would believe you if it weren't for the fact the Dark Dragon is here."

"I will not lose it." Jake grunts, "You're being paranoid." 

"I think he has every right to be." Randy points to the ravaged buildings. Behind them, a big hole that showed up to be endless. "I have to clean this up because of both of you! Mostly the Dark Dragon! But still! Promise! That's what bros do!" 

"Not like you promise anything." Howard teases.

"Quiet, Howard." 

They fear for him. Jake looked past Randy and Danny. Howard looked indifferent to this whole thing. Sam has the same reaction as Randy and Danny. Tucker appeared cautious, while keeping Sam company. 

He turned towards his own friends. Trixie stared back at him. She passes him a small smile, "We got your back, Jackey. There's no way I'll let you turn into this monstrosity." 

Spud looked reluctant, "I'll always be by your side. Even if you went crazy on us." Like Trixie, he smiled if not, tensed. His eyes drifting over to the Sphinx hair sticking out from his chest. 

"We should get him treated." Spud said. 

"Look who's screwed now?" Trixie mocked the Dark Dragon, "You messed with the wrong timeline!"

"There's always another." The Dark Dragon said, despondent. 

"You sound confident." Jake's eyes narrowed at him. Randy approaches him with the green orb tightly grasped in his hands, "It's now or never.”

  
"Promise." Danny said; it wasn't a request or a plea. It was a demand, "Promise me now."

"I don't want to have to go to NYC and fight you, myself." Randy added, "It's not what I want. But I will protect my friends and family."

"How sweet!" The Dark Dragon laughed. In response, Jake bared his teeth, his eyes reptilian as a warning to the Dark Dragon. 

"You talk more than Jake!" Trixie said, exasperated. 

"Jake?" Randy called out to him, "Your answer?"

"I promise." Jake said without hesitation, "I won't let myself become this monster. If I do, well, you have my permission to kick my ass. We cool?"

"We cool."

"We're always cool." Danny sighed in relief, "I just needed to know."

"Alright. I'm headin' out. R.C. Do the honors."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE!

  
Sweet Ninja, he hoped this worked. Randy allows the stank flow through his body. He would hear voices tempting him to use his magic against Jake rather than help him. Randy resisted. It may look easy from an outside perspective, but it was an internal struggle to keep himself in check. 

"Do not waver." Randy could hear the Nomicon's voice scolding him in his head.

"Okay." Randy channeled the orb's energy. Stank surrounded Jake and his friends. 

The Dark Dragon whistled, credit where credit is due. He is impressed. 

"He puts the Sorcerer to shame."

"I'm really hoping we don't get stanked." Spud huddles close to Trixie. The green stank surrounded them. Jake did not seem alarmed and kept his trust on the Ninja even if he was prone to mistakes. 

"All we could do now is wait and see." Trixie did not seem to mind that Spud stood so close to her. She felt comfort in it. 

The stank disappeared. Not even a second later, smoke invaded his nostrils. He opened his eyes. The view of the city greeted him. Luckily, the place isn’t in disarray after Jake’s long absence. It was a welcome addition into his hectic life, it seems like Haley is doing her job. Perhaps doing a better job than him. 

"He put us on top of the Empire State Building?" Spud questioned. Relieved, he is finally home.

"Home is as smelly as I remember it." The Dark Dragon mused.

"What happened to your home?" Jake asked.

"Gone." The Dark Dragon said, "Burned to dust." 

"You burned the city to the ground?!" 

“Yes and no, The Huntsclan take partial blame.” The Dark Dragon heaves over to cough, he grips the arrow, tugging it sluggishly to no avail. His former friends watch him in dismay at his predicament, resulting in the Dark Dragon turning his head away from them. He did not need their pity. 

Jake yanked the Dark Dragon by his shirt, “What did you do?!”

“What did WE do?” The older Jake corrected with a grin. 

“I will toss you off this building if you don’t answer my questions!” Jake raged. Blue flames swirled around, transforming into a dragon. The Dark Dragon smirked, not even a little afraid of his past self. 

“Jake, wait! Remember what Fenton said!” Spud pleaded, “Don’t.” 

“Trust me, I want to chuck him out of the Empire State Building, Jake.” Trixie jumped in; a slight panic rose in her voice. Knowing Jake, he’ll most likely do it. In addition, it would mean Jake is killing himself, “He’s annoying as hell. But, I don’t think your gramps would like that. I know he wants to see you.”

Both their words reached his ears. He took a long, drawn out breath to reel himself back in. In an instant, he dropped him on the ground. 

“You got lucky.”

Am I supposed to be scared?"

"Watch him. I'm calling Fu." Jake said. The best thing Jake could do is ignore him for the time being. 

He fetches his phone from his pocket. He paused, staring at his phone. No messages. Not even from his parents. It was apparent. They can't call him, no matter how much they want to. 

Butterflies churn in his chest. Fu had instructed him to hide until further notice while his grandfather handled the situation. Jake couldn’t hide any longer. It wasn’t fair to Gramps or his family. It was in their best interest that he come forward and surrender to the Dragon Council. If he did, maybe the heat can be taken off his family. 

Even if he hadn’t done anything yet. 

With a deep sigh, Jake dialed the house phone. 

"Yo, Fu. I need you to pick me up."

\-------

"Thanks for staying with me." Randy murmured solemnly. The two are nestled in front of the television, listening to the news. Mcfist declared that: they will rebuild everything in no time and will pay for the losses himself.

Randy took solace that Mcfist had to pay for their mess. Even if the mess wasn't his fault. He still felt the need to help. 

"You’ve caused enough damage. Let it go." Howard had said. 

"Sure." Danny replied. The ghost tapped his finger continuously on his knee. 

"I'm worried." Randy turned the TV off. It was not like they were paying attention to the news. You could tell by judging Mcfist’s fist. His eyes twitch in agitation over paying for the damages. His face looked borderline red. Which left Randy conflicted. Regardless, if he showed up as the Ninja. It would’ve been worse. 

In the kitchen, Tucker and Sam bickered over what they were going to order. It got loud at times; which drew his attention away from T.V. Danny didn’t seem bothered by it; he’s used to his friends arguing about takeout. It explained why Danny didn’t get up to quell the argument between his friends. 

They tied. Randy opted for anything. Danny wanted pizza. Now it was, what’s the topping going to be. 

"About Sam and Tuck?" Danny laughed. The teen looked at his two friends. Sam turned out to be winning, prodding Tucker's chest gently. 

"Guess we're having veggie pizza." 

"It's not that." Randy grumbled, "I haven't heard from Jake." 

After Randy sent Jake and his friends back to New York. He went silent. No calls, no text. No, nothing. He expected this. Regardless, it still hurts to not know. 

"Yeah." Danny replied, strumming his hands on the sofa. He felt tempted to call Jake. He made it clear, he did not want his friends to expose his identities to the Magical Community or worse, the Dragon Council. According to Jake, the duo is not supposed to know Jake exists or the fact the Magical Community are among humans. 

He broke several rules by telling them about it. In addition, he brought Danny and his friends into the Magical Community without the Dragon Council knowing. 

"Do you think the Dragon Council will hurt him?" Randy questioned further. 

"I don't know, Randy. I don't know." Danny wished he had a better answer for Randy. He didn't know what to tell him. Lie? No, he couldn't do that. Randy will see through his lie, eventually. 

"Do we seriously have to wait?" Randy's leg fidgets. Internally debating on rather he should ignore Jake's advice and go after him.

"You want to go to Jake's house and be like: "I know you don't know us. Hi! We're Jake's friends and we're wondering if he's okay?!"

"Yes!"

"No." Danny sighed, "At least---Not yet."

"When?"

The doorbell cuts him off before he can respond any further. Danny, grateful for the distraction, walks towards the door, pays for the pizza before returning to Randy, “Ugh, you can smell the veggies from here.”

Tucker scrunched up his face in disgust, “I rather eat blood blossoms.”

“Quit your whining.” Sam said, whisking the box from Danny, “It’s good for you.” 

Danny’s phone vibrated suddenly, which caught his attention. Excusing himself, he walked outside the house to gain some privacy. From behind, Randy watched. He only turned around when the door closed in front of him. 

The ghost boy took his phone out, looking down. Danny breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Trixie texting him with the message:

“He’s okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In regards of continuing, maybe??? I have another randy fic in mind. But, I plan to relax when I finish that fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
